I love you, please fore give me
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: Gibbs has ended one of the best relationships he's been in since the death of his first wife and now he's regretting it. Sonfic


I Love You, Please Forgive Me

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, characters or song they belong to their respected owners.

Author: Daughter of Santan

Pairing: Gabby (Gibbs, Abby)

Spoilers: None

Rating: T.

Song: I Can't Help It (If I'm Still In Love With You) Hank Williams Sr. Link will be posted in a few days or so

A/N came to me last night while doing my chores and listening to the song.

Summery: Gibbs has ended one of the best relationships he's been in since the death of his first wife and now he's regretting it.

The sound of sandpaper scrapping against wood seemed to echo loudly in the basement of one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was trying to drown out the memories and thoughts of his just ended relationship as a small worn radio played country music softly in the background.

"That was The Zac Brown Band with _Highway 20 Ride_ up next is a real old song by Bocephus' daddy Hank Williams with _I Can't Help It (If I'm Still In Love with You)_ on 98.7 WMZQ today's country music mixed with the good ole stuff."

**Today I past you on the street and my heart feel at your feet.**

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and listened to the song. Placing the sandpaper block on the near by table he turned up the radio just a little louder.

**I can't help it if I'm still in love with you.**

He thought back to the first time he meet his newest ex-girlfriend, one Abby Scuito.

_Noise that made him instantly think of nails scrapping down a chalkboard assaulted his eardrums as he entered the forensics lab and watched as a slender young woman dressed all in black talked to the Director. " Ah Agent Gibbs meet our new Forensics Scientist Abigail Scuito. Miss. Scuito meet Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The young woman turned and greeted the agent who the Director introduced as Jethro Gibbs._

_He was rather stunned, not that he would say it though. Abigail Scuito stared him in the eye due to her rather tall boots with an even bigger smile on her face. The Director looked between the two and silently left._

_Gibbs studied the young woman in front of him silently. She was dressed all in black with a rather short skirt on with a black T Shirt with a skull on it, which caused him to lift a brow at that. Her jet-black hair was pulled into pigtails her lips were painted a dark crimson red and she had lime green eyes that sparkled with happiness and intelligence._

_As for Abby she studied him as well. He was tall but not extremely tall like one of the men from when she was in high school. His bearing was that of a marine shown by the way he walked and held himself. His hair had turned a very lovely silver with dark roots showing he at one point in time had very dark hair that matched his hard ice blue eyes. He had a handsome face at that which caused the beginnings of attractions in Abby towards him. Though she wouldn't act on it._

Across the city Abby Scuito sat in her living room and listened to not her usual loud drum filled music but to country music.

"That was The Zac Brown Band with _Highway 20 Ride up_ next is a real old song by Bocephus' daddy Hank Williams with _I Can't Help It (If I'm Still In Love with You)_ on 98.7 WMZQ today's country music mixed with the good ole stuff."

**_Somebody else stood by your side and he looked so satis-fied, I can't help it if I'm still in love with you._**

Due to Director Vance's order that the team including Ducky and herself take the weekend off, she had gone out to the bar and wanted to try and forget her worries but when Gibbs had shown up and another guy had asked her to dance she had said yes just to gauge his reaction to show that he at least felt regret but wasn't expecting him to look away in regret and leave. Not before she caught a look that she wasn't expecting at all, love. Gibbs still loved her. With that in mind she had chased after and demanded why he had ended their relationship and shown up fully knowing that she would be there.

**A picture from the past came slowly stealing as I brushed your arm and walked so close to you. Then suddenly I got that old time feeling I can't help it if I'm still in love with you.**

The look on his face when she grabbed his arm and turned him around was the same look as the many times she had accidentally fallen asleep watching him work on the boat and woke up by carrying her up to the guest bedroom. And the times before he made sweet tender love to her. A mixture of love, kindness, comfort that told her without words that she was safe and loved.

That had been on Friday night and here it was late Sunday night. Steeling her resolve, Abby stood up and got dressed Hell bent on making the NCIS Special Agent named Leroy Jethro Gibbs see the error of his ways and that he didn't have to look for red heads that wouldn't love him the way he needed to be loved.

Gibbs had given up on all pretenses of actually working on his boat and just sat under it listening to Hank Williams Sr. sing.

**It's hard to know that another's lips will kiss you and hold you just the way I used to do.**

Hearing that line he shot up to his feet and bolted up the stairs thinking that he had been a fool in ending his relationship with his girl Abby. Gibbs would set aside everything to beg her to take him back. And if she didn't… no she would take him back! She was his salvation to his endless pain, his light in the dark that had been his life since Shannon and his daughter Kelly had died. She had seen him at his worst but didn't shy away like others did, she…

The thoughts came to a screeching halt at the person standing in his living room, wringing her small pale hands with a look of concentration on her face. "Abby…" Gibbs breathed her beloved name like an answered prayer to all dreams.

Jerking up to look at him Abby offered a smaller version of her smile that was only for him. "Gibbs." She said his name. And before she could say anymore or hell even blink he was in front of her hauling her into his strong arms and started laying gentle kiss on her head.

Sensing that he needed no he had to tell her something, she pushed against his chest, she looked up into those ice blue eyes that could turn colder than the dead of winter and warm with joy at her. " Abby Scuito, My girl. I know that it's breaking my rules but they're mine to break, I love you, please fore give me." He apologized to her, pressing a soft loving kiss to her sweet lips that tasted of too much candy and caffeinated drinks.

Abby returned the kiss fully slipping her tongue into his mouth to taste him as well and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. He tasted like fresh coffee with mint. Hauling her up against his tall muscled frame, he scooped her into his arms and carried her up to the master bedroom. Releasing her tight grip on him, Abby once more looked into eyes watching them darken in love and growing passion she said, "I forgive you. I love you too."

Smiling Gibbs covered her thin frame with his own and proceeded to show her how much he loved her while thinking, _Thank God for sad love songs_.

**Oh, heaven only knows how much I miss you,**

**I can't help it if I'm still in love with you.**

A/N: And that's a wrap on that bad boy. Keep in mind that this is my first NCIS fanfic so if you want skin me alive; please direct that towards by younger sister who's a mega brat. And if you want me to make a sequel please give me a heads up because I have an idea for another songfic. Find link for song in profile but have to cut and paste sorry. Please Read and Review.

Your humble servant, T.D.S. out


End file.
